User talk:ZeldaQueen12
Ccbermanzzpedia (Talk) 03:31, March 17, 2010 There are also a couple things you should know: You can only have one personal image, okay?'-- C2' / 01:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Thanx! You uploaded two non-Zelda series related pictures. Whitch one do you want to keep? You may only upload one.'-- C2' / 01:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Ummm the one in the pink dress. thanx 4 the tips Just to b sure..... what is my zelda related pic limit? :Any fanon artwork, not official, Nintendo didn't make it, is part of the non-Zelda series related pictures. If official imagery, chances are we have it already so just search through with FILE only checked in the Advanced Search. - McGillivray227 02:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll let you know if you upload something we already have.'-- C2' / 02:15, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh! Seems we both forgot! If possible please try to upload any picture with the file extension as .png. We find .jpeg, or also commonly seen as .jpg, ruins quality of the imagery... You can use a program like MS Paint to change the file extension. - McGillivray227 02:18, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanx!!! hello I know you've been here awhile, but i wanted to stop by and say hi. If you want, you can join my club. Oh and I'm a Christian, too. God bless ya /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 12:38, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Great. So do you want to join my club? And i know 2 other christian users: Mr.Kmil (whose not on much) and CC (i think you know him already. I hope you enjoy it here. P.S. sign your messages by putting for ~ and then writing your name /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 21:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat I didn't notice you before, I am also a christian and your User Page was great. Mido did what?! (talk) 18:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Deathsword i Answered your question. i'm too lazy yo rewrite the answer here./\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 21:56, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat :Flash games are the games you see on notdoppler, newgrounds, or mostfungames. If you think your dad can do things like that, I would owe you ALOT. If not, you can throw in ideas for typing games. I have an idea that messes with links, but I'm not sure i can pull it off /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 22:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Word Bubbles Here it is. To use it, type And it should come out like this: To edit it, go to Template:ZeldaQueen12. --'DekuStick' '' '' Userbox RE: Wanna Join? I apologize Re: Oh RE:Now that I think about it... Languages our new game Zeldology (or whatever) Mainspace You should probably bump up your mainspace instead of just doing clubs and stuff. It irritates not only me when it pops up in the my home area a lot.--'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 02:02, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Zelda Pronunciation ATTENTION ALL GPR MEMBERS!!! Multiple Personal Images Thank you I noticed how great you are at the typing games. As thanks, I'm putting you in a second-in-command position. I dont come on here often, so i need someone else to help me promote people when needed. I would be even more thankful if you said yes. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 00:26, October 12, 2010 (UTC)